


If you give a Mouse a Cookie... and A Na-Na!

by bethy_277



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bio kid Peter, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is adorable, Precious Peter Parker, Toddler Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Peter's Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethy_277/pseuds/bethy_277
Summary: Toddler Peter is obsessed with Bananas...And Dums.---That's it. That's the Fic.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151
Collections: Irondad Fic Exchange 2020





	If you give a Mouse a Cookie... and A Na-Na!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvels_blue_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/gifts).



> This is an Irondad Exchange Fic for marvels_blue_phoenix. The request was for toddler Peter following Tony around as he went about his day.  
> I hope you like this interpretation of your prompt. :) And anyone else reading, I hope you enjoy. :)

“So that looks like you altered that code there, and moved that one around. Which is accurate.” Tony spoke to himself as he checked over the data on the screen in front of him. He was looking at the schematics of one of the projects his company had been working on, and wanted to release soon, as it was already over on the deadline. 

As he muttered to himself, he heard little feet heading his way. Tony smiled to himself as he listened, knowing the feet belonged to his toddler.

He kept looking at his screen, even when the footsteps got closer and then little hands were grabbing his pants.

“Whatcha doing there buddy?”

Tony glanced down to see his little son Peter bouncing up and down next to him, while clinging to Tony’s leg. He reached down to pet the top of Peter’s brown hair and the little boy smiled up at Tony.

“Na-na.” Peter held open a hand and Tony could see the smushed fruit in Peter’s hand. He looked at his jeans leg and saw that his toddler had managed to smush the fruit all over his pants leg.

“Ah lovely. thanks Pete.” Tony sighed as Peter smiled at him. 

Tony personally hated the smell and texture of bananas, but Pepper had introduced the fruit to Peter who had instantly taken to it and now demanded the fruit whenever possible. 

Since Peter had walked in by himself and Tony had not given him the banana, Tony assumed Pepper had given him the fruit. He had left Peter with Peter’s second favorite person in order to get some work done, but the toddler was incredibly smart and fast when he wanted to be, and had likely taken off from Pepper when her back was turned. He had done it to Tony enough times that there were gates and protections all over the apartment to protect Peter.

That question was answered when Pepper walked through the door, holding what Tony recognized as half of a banana.

“I take it you are responsible for this monster?” Tony motioned at Peter who giggled and bounced again.

“He demanded bananas. Who am I to say no to that face?” Pepper asked. 

Tony glanced back down to see Peter’s eyes light up as he noticed the rest of the banana in Pepper’s hand. He let go of Tony’s leg and toddled over to Pepper, his eyes never leaving the banana as he did so. 

“Na-na!”

“He does love his bananas.” Tony agreed. Pepper bent down to Peter’s level and handed him the rest of the banana. Tony sighed as Peter dropped the already squashed banana pieces in his hand in anticipation of the rest of the banana. He would get the cleaning robot to clean that up later- Bob seemed to have an affinity for fruits especially.

“You’d better not drop that on the floor Peter!” Tony threatened teasingly and Peter just giggled as he toddled away from Pepper. 

“Peter!” Tony teased again before he moved away from the table he was at and started heading towards Peter with his arms outstretched, gathering speed as he went.

Peter laughed and tried getting away from Tony but his toddler legs were no match for Tony who caught him quickly.

The man reached his son and picked him up into his arms, holding Peter securely around his lower back.

“Dadddyyyy.” Peter leaned back in Tony’s arms and spread his own arms out, still clinging to the banana. “Flyyyy.”

Tony started to move around in a circle, still holding tightly onto Peter, who yelled in delight as they spun. 

Flying had become a favorite game of Peter’s- Tony spun in a circle while Peter let his arms flung out as much as he could and laughed hysterically while making airplane noises. Tony had discovered this surprise love of the game when Peter had been having a meltdown and Tony had been trying to get work done with the toddler in his arms. He had happened to turn in a circle and Peter had giggled. Tony had tried it again, resulting in another giggle from the baby, and since then it had become a game- whether Peter was happy or sad. It had saved Tony from many a meltdown since.

“Did you get any work done?” Pepper asked after a few moments and Tony stopped spinning to talk to her.

“Daddyyyy. Flyyyy.” Peter smacked Tony’s shoulder as he stopped, frustrated that his entertainment had stopped.

“Hold on a minute Pete. Eat your banana. We’ll fly again in a moment.”

Peter let out a loud, suffering sigh as he pulled his arms down from airplane mode and started shoving the very squashed banana into his mouth. He let out a wide smile at Tony who just smiled before looking at Pepper.

“Oh how tough it is to be you Peter. Such a tough life you have when daddy says no to flying.” Tony laughed at Peter who huffed around his banana. 

“I got a good look at some of the schematics that the company wanted me to look at today. I think they look good and I feel comfortable signing off on them. They made the changes needed and it looks good.” Tony spoke to Pepper who was still waiting for a response to her question. 

Pepper opened her mouth to reply but Peter decided he had waited more than long enough and it was time for Tony to send him flying again.

He smacked Tony’s shoulder again, “FLY.”

—

“Daddyyyyy. Na-na!”

“Oh no Pete. You need food other than a banana.” Tony told the toddler as he sat in his chair at the table. He turned back to the stove where he was cooking the mac-and-cheese that Peter normally loved and ate without refrain.

“Daddyyyyyy.”

“Hey you monster! No whining. You like mac-n-cheese!” Tony called back to Peter who whined again. 

“Dadddyyyyy.”

“Peteeerrrrrr.” Tony whined back at his child who just looked shocked as he looked back at him. “Oh yes child, I can whine very well too. And you are getting mac-and-cheese and vegetables for lunch. Too many bananas will turn you yellow.”

“Noooooo.”

“Oh yes.” Tony continued to tease the toddler who was now pouting. “Imagine that, I would take you out and everyone would ask why I have a yellow child and I would have to tell them, oh it’s because he ate too many bananas and not enough vegetables. He’s now yellow forever. He’ll never change back. You’ll forever be known as Peter Yellow Stark. And all because you wanted to eat bananas, and you didn’t listen to your dad when he told you..” 

“Noooo.” 

Tony laughed as Peter whined again. The toddler had quite the impressive pout when he wanted to, but it was far too cute to do any damage or cause anyone or anything to go his way. This time Tony decided he would take pity on his toddler and allow him more bananas. At some point, he knew Peter would grow out of his banana obsession, and it would be more convincing Peter that he wanted to eat bananas and other fruit rather than junk food.

“Okay, you eat your mac-and-cheese, and allll your vegetables and we can have bananas and play music later.”

The suggestion of the banana and music instantly pulled Peter’s pout away, just as Tony knew it would. 

“Na-na! Na-Na!” Peter chanted as he smacked his hand down on the table 

“After Mac-and-Cheese.”

“Na-na!”

“Mac-and Cheese!”

—

“Are you coming to the office today or staying in the apartment?” Pepper asked over the phone as Peter played on his toy drums behind Tony.

“I think i’m going to stay here, but I can work from my office like earlier.” Tony replied. He had meant to go into the actual office earlier but the babysitter had canceled on him, and Peter wasn’t always the best in the office. He was a cute little thing and the rest of the staff always gave him too much attention-never unkind attention and always with good intentions but sometimes too much. Attention that Tony didn’t think Peter always really needed and it sometimes made them both uncomfortable. Pepper had come over earlier so Tony could get some work done earlier but she had been forced to go back to the office.

“Am i missing any meetings?” 

“There’s one with the stakeholders but I can handle that one, and then Hap can handle the main office one, so you should be fine. If I need you for the stakeholders one, i’ll give you a call.”

“Sounds great. Thanks Pep.” Tony replied.

“I did send over some new designs for the new phone for you to take a look at, and probably completely change. I need them by the end of the week.”

“I’ll take a look when Pete’s down for his nap. We’re currently having smash on the toy drum time.”

“I can hear that. I have to go but i’ll call you if I need you.” Pepper hung up the phone and Tony turned around to his toddler who was indeed smashing the drum with all his might.

“I don’t know if drumming is really in your future there kiddo. You’ll deafen everyone around you if you continue to smash real drums like that.”

“Dum.”

“Are you calling me dumb? Oh Peter, i’m offended! After all I do for you, i’m wounded.”

Tony teased as he put his hand over his heart and Peter giggled.

“Noooooo daddyyyyy.” 

“I’m not dumb? Oh that’s such a relief kiddo, that you don’t think your dad is dumb. I would have had to close down my entire company, because I couldn’t have a company when my kid thought I was dumb. What kind of company would that be, if my toddler thinks i’m dumb, and you don’t even know very much yet.”

Peter’s only response was to smash down on his toy drum again.

“Ah, good talk kiddo.”

“Bang Bang Bang. Dum Dum.” Peter shouted as he bashed the drum with the drumstick, and bobbed his head as he shouted.

“Bang Bang Bang.” Tony called back to him and Peter giggled.

“Dum Dum Dum.” 

“We really need you to learn how to say drum properly. I don’t know if yelling dum is really going to go down well with people- even if you are cute.”

“NO!”

“Ah yes, your other favorite word. So glad that’s made another appearance.” 

\--

“So what do we think kiddo? Shall we read Mouse Cookie or something else?” Tony asked as he put Peter to bed. Peter’s hair was still slightly damp from the bath Tony had had to give him when Peter decided that the banana was much more interesting in his hair and in Tony’s hair than in his mouth. 

As Tony sat down next to the toddler, Peter reached up and patted his hair then brought his hand down looking at it as he did so.

“Yeah kiddo, we got rid of the banana remember? We didn’t need that all mashed up in your hair.” 

“Na-na.”

“Yep Pete. Banana.” Tony settled down further to start reading and Peter snuggled into his side.

Tony smiled down at the little one whose head was now tucked under his arm. He adored this little nugget and all of his weird obsessions, even this banana obsession that had taken over him and his vocabulary.

“Mouse.”

“Okay, let's read Mouse Cookie then bug.” Tony opened the book to where Peter could see it and the toddler reached over to place a hand on the book. 

“If you give a mouse a cookie, he’s going to ask for a glass of milk…”

“And Na-na.”

“I don’t think people eat cookies with bananas Pete.” 

“Yes.”

“Okay, if you give a mouse a cookie, he’s going to ask for a glass of milk and a banana. When you give him the milk-”

“And Na-na.” Peter smacked the book again as he protested against Tony potentially forgetting the banana.

“The milk and the banana, he’ll probably ask for a straw. When he’s finished, he’ll ask you for a napkin.”

“And a Na-Na.”

“Another Banana Pete?”

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments or kudos- they warm my heart.


End file.
